resident_evil_outbreak_file_3fandomcom-20200214-history
David King
David King was a plumber who survived the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. Personality A skilled mechanic, as well as a plumber, David could fix or build almost anything, and provided the ragtag band of survivors with a variety of makeshift weaponry. Brooding and taciturn, this handyman isn't one for small talk. One look in his eyes or the way he uses a knife betrays a storied past. David's past is never discussed within the games. His Special Items hint that he is either an ex-con, a former juvenile delinquent, or was once in a street gang, perhaps explaining his prowess with knives and the way he uses a handgun. He could even be a hitman that's taking a plumber gig as a day job for a cover. Other Special Items suggest that he is possibly a Native American, that he collects weaponry and tools, and that he is self-reliant to a fault. He likens himself to a lion: strong, adaptive, resilient, fierce and dominant. His pride in this comparison is displayed through his clothing, tools and equipment. David got along well with Mark Wilkins and Alyssa Ashcroft, but didn't get along very well with Cindy Lennox, whom he believed was a bit childish. He also didn't get along with Kevin Ryman. David King is the classic lone wolf, a man of mysterious and seductive sight who, when forced to, knows how to deal with several situations. He is a quiet contemplative person who appeals for the analysis of the situation before acting. But when he is in action, no one can stop him. Equipped with his Folding Knife, he owns an uncontrollable personal fury hidden behind his sharp eyesight and strong body. His rude appearance and hoarse voice reflects the fact that he speaks few words just when necessary. His past is something he keeps hidden or simply to himself. He does not comment about it with others because he tries to forget this violent period of his life. His dark past is something he keeps hidden as well as his age. Involvement with gangs or mafia is what everyone supposes. What he most does is keep moving without looking back; working hard to make his future different from his past, trying to forget this nightmare. His personality is reserved. Gaining his trust is basically the first step for being helped, or else, he will keep his way alone. He is capable of dealing with several firearms and even repairing them using his tools when necessary. Fascinated by knives, he can perform deadly movements using one. He can also create some ad-lib weapons for emergencies. There is a strong probability David drinks his frustrations away with heavy liquor. Unlike Kevin Ryman, he tries to maintain his cool and laid back exposure. Not making any contact with those around him, he is one to ignore his entire surroundings. David King is a powerful and aggressive character. He has high stamina, excellent melee skills, and is quite adept with firearms. However, his one-hand shooting style with handguns proves inferior to Kevin Ryman'sexpert handgun stance. The Raccoon City outbreak does not ensure easy survival, as ammunition is limited and enemies come in hordes. David's handyman skills becomes useful in this violent environment, as he carries tools that enable him to improvise deadly weapons from common items like pipes and sticks. His tools also enable him to unlock item-containing hatches that other characters can't open. Apparently a fan of blades, David's expertise with knives allows him to perform complex combos. Biography A quiet plumber, he doesn't speak at all about his past, but it's not because he's unfriendly; he just seems to be a man of few words who only speaks when necessary. With sharp eyesight and deft movements with his knife, he can prove his worth getting around in a scene of bloodshed. Outbreak He is dotted with many survivor skills brought from his past. Strong and quick-witted, he is capable of dealing with rough situations. The t-Virus Outbreak was probably his second nightmare, but the moment he had to bring out his wildest instincts for surviving. Even not knowing what was happening, saving himself and his friends was the first priority. He was helped by cops and a firemen along his escape, protected an Umbrella Researcher named Carter from attacking zombies, but the most important person he got really involved with was another Umbrella Researcher, Linda Washington, who offered him a way out. Helping each other since their first meeting, they were able to leave the town in time. After Raccoon City After the Raccoon City incident, David is briefly seen talking to an unknown person on a payphone admitting that idle talk does have its place sometimes. He then goes on to board what seems to be a cruise liner. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male